


奶油炖乳

by InnocenceLi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocenceLi/pseuds/InnocenceLi
Kudos: 10





	奶油炖乳

我跟奖的口味一直不搭，唯独便利店的速食品还比较能对上两个人的口味喜好。反正那天下班已经很晚了，便利店里也没剩下几样东西，他指着奶油炖菜说这个可以吧？我说你来做那就可以。

没有你想的那么麻烦啦，我提着两份炖菜走进家门时他对我说，你把它倒进那个瓷碗里放进微波炉转三分钟就好了。

这个人一副自己很有经验的样子真的很讨厌，也没告诉我转了之后不能直接伸手进去拿啊，我拿着瓷碗还没端出微波炉就被烫到直接从手里扔出去。奖也是很不巧，正好进来被我泼了一身。幸好冬天衣服穿的还算厚，不然能烫掉他一层皮。

他慌忙问我你没事吧？我因为无缘无故失去了一份炖菜烦躁得很，说，你先去换了衣服再来问我吧。他一直都很乖，听了这句就真的去换衣服了。我端出另一碗炖菜，之前那个碗里还剩了个底。犹豫着这小小的一份菜值不值得再分成两份填饱两个男人的肚子，想来想去还是觉得不如直接端着去沙发上随便分着吃。

推开房间门的时候他才刚套上一件薄睡衣，转过身来的时候扣子还没扣好，深v领里露出精致胸肌形成的沟壑，空调的风打在丝质睡衣上挑衅般地抖动着。我觉得这样穿衣服的话，把他大干一通也不能怪我了。

我说，对不起啊，现在只剩下差不多一份奶油炖菜了。奖就笑了一下说，没事，我不是很饿，你吃吧。我说那也太欺负人了，要不这样吧，你吃奶油炖菜，我吃你，别不愿意——

在床上吃奶油炖菜不是最舒服的事了吗？

我扯开他的衣服把他扑在床上，在他反应过来之前用两条腿跪着夹住他的大腿。他比我高了好几公分，真正比力气我可比不过他。之前若隐若现的胸部袒露出来，嫩白嫩白的，似乎下一秒就要渗出奶来。他身上还带了点之前泼上去的炖菜的奶香味。我用小勺子挖了一点热热的炖菜浇在上面，问他这样是不是很暖和。我用勺子在他的平滑的胸肌上胡乱搅拌着，轻轻戳着乳尖的小肉粒，看它渐渐地发红涨起来。奖在我头顶上小声叫着だめ，我说不急不急，我料理一下就给你吃一口。然后轻轻压开酥烂的土豆糊在乳头上面，我一点点舔掉顺着肌肤流下的汤汁后咬住了自己刚烹饪好的肉粒。

舌头胡乱地搅着土豆泥，浓郁的奶香味还真的分不清是炖菜的汤汁还是奖不小心流出了乳汁。咬住乳尖却发现浓郁的味道怎么吸也吸不尽。可能是我的牙齿太鲁莽咬疼他了，他发出尖锐的叫声里还带着哭腔，两手握成拳头攥着床单。我说对不起对不起只顾着自己吃忘记你了哦，就把剩下的粘粘乎乎的菜拨进勺子里递到他嘴边，我揉着他的胸让他张嘴伸出舌头来舔，他被我揉得打颤儿，下身硬挺起来都顶着我了。他伸出舌头我就把勺子往上抬一抬，最后一口塞进自己嘴里，吻住了他的嘴巴。

果然还是我用嘴喂给你的最好吃吧？我问他。他被突如其来流进口腔的菜呛得掉泪，勾人心神的三眼皮都因为忙着闭上眼呻吟不见了。这下他软软的舌和唇都变成奶油味了。我的舌头轻而易举攻下了他温热湿润的口腔，他的小乳牙磕磕碰碰咬到我也不是很疼。他即便冒冒失失做事也不会伤到别人的，不像我动不动就会泼他一身奶油炖菜。不过这样他被我操也是活该。我歪了歪头捧住他的脸，他又厚又软的唇包裹着我，菜汁和唾液混合在一起又香又甜。

我蘸着汤汁在奖身上画画，白色的线条从脖颈一直蔓延到阴茎。腹肌在中间一块一块清晰整齐，每块上面都要浇一点奶油炖菜，如同整齐码好的西式烤面包。其实洗奶油浴皮肤会越来越白嫩的，我跟他说，那样你会越来越好吃。从脖颈两侧一点点舔食滑到下面的危险地带，涨红的性器被我用菜汁涂得呈现出嫩嫩粉红色。我先不准备管它，只是又用手蘸了点汁水按着他的穴口伸了进去。

我们早已不是第一次了，他后穴的弹性和柔软度都在与日俱增。湿滑的穴肉紧紧吸住我的手指，让我有点后悔当时没有直接插进去。

我的肉棒早就胀痛得不行了。我匆匆抽出手指扶住他的腰顶进去，这次他惊叫起来哭着说，不行…真的要…裂开了。我笑着摸摸他的脸蛋说，不会的，你可软啦。我用了点力顶到他的g点，暖暖的淫液瞬间冲击了我的性器。我趁着淫液还在四面八方溢满整个穴道时快速抽插，他每次都叫着不行…太深了… 一边忍不住配合地往下坐，他这具诚实的身体我最喜欢了。每一次冲击都会带来更多的汁水，汩汩的声音搭配着臀瓣撞击的啪啪声，像是在宣告一场极度享乐的战争。他的前端越来越快速地渗出乳白色的精液，和周围向下淌的炖菜汁混在一起像得一塌糊涂。

奖一直闭着眼蹙着眉就像是在对我过于莽撞的手段表达不满，我让他睁大眼睛以便我能看到那个又高级又魅惑的三眼皮。真漂亮呢，湿漉漉的眼睛睁大，清澈得无辜，长睫毛还因为沾上了泪水黏成一缕一缕。我伸出舌头去舔那三眼皮，它因为恐惧而生理上颤抖。舔完了之后湿漉漉的眼睛半眯起来似乎是疲倦了。

是累了吧？我问他，还是因为饿了？

呜…好饿。

想吃什么？

呜…快…快喂给我吧…

我再次顶开他的肠口，把那积存已久的欲望统统射进去，热热的精液烫得他浑身打抖，小腹胀得一鼓一鼓的，口中已经只能发出断断续续的呻吟，如同猫咪的叫声。他绞着双腿不让自己也射出来，我恶作剧地一把捏住它堵住那个小口，他越忍越颤抖，最终小声地叫了一句ごめん便打了出来，白浊一下子从我指尖下溢出，全部淌下来落在我的手上。

我举着沾满了奶油炖菜和精液的手在他眼前晃了晃，手对他有无尽的吸引力，他抓住我的手小心翼翼地问，我可不可以尝一尝？我便把食指贴在他的唇上。他伸出舌头舔着，还不时抬眼看看我的脸色。舔完了指尖他把整根手指都吞进去，再贪婪着重复着吃掉第二根和第三根。好甜好香啊，他抬起眼睛看着我嘟囔，手指好软，不知道能不能再给我吃一份？

我感到下身又挺起来了，看了一眼旁边，反正奶油炖菜看起来还剩不少，再来一次好像也是完全没问题的呢。


End file.
